Close Encounters
by highvoltagekat
Summary: "You almost took my hand off, Daryl!" Glenn and Daryl have a few close encounters... "Consider that my apology." Warning: Racial slurs, pre-slash, violence, etc...


In the death scorned landscape of Atlanta there was not a lot of fun to be had, much less things to keep you entertained. Dale kept his time organizing things, guns or knives or even supplies, it became a tedious task after a while. Carl and Sophia would often play around together, playing hide and seek behind cars, even though Lori and Carol did not approve. Shane and Rick would often spent time together, chatting or watching out for walkers. Of course, Daryl was out hunting half the time, getting food for the group from all the wild animals in the surrounding woods. Today was an off day, very quiet, so Glenn decided to tag along on the little hunting trip., equipped with a knife borrowed from Dale.

Daryl obviously did not like Glenn following him, slowing him down. He had not even killed one damn thing yet while Daryl was carrying a few rabbits over his shoulder, "Look China man, if you are not gonna kill anything then you might as well on back to camp, you're holding me back..." Daryl trailed off as he aimed for a large crow parched up in a tree. Unfortunately Glenn clearing his throat caused it to fly off.

"I'm looking and there isn't anything around. It isn't my fault..." Glenn trailed further behind Daryl as he glanced around for something, anything to kill. A crunching of leaves behind him caused his body to turn swiftly around, his knife up in the air ready to stab right into a walker's head. The only thing standing behind him, however, was definitely not a threat. It was a little calico cat, it's tail pointing straight up in the air as it approached Glenn wish hesitance.

"Oh, its a kitten. How cute." Glenn looked around making sure there were no walkers approaching, or more importantly that Daryl could not see him. He crouched down to the ground, extending his hand to the little kitty, wiggling his fingers, "Come 'ere little thing, I'm not gonna hurt you."

It took a moment but the feline slowly padded forward, taking its sweet time approaching to sniff Glenn's hand. A smile spread across Glenn's face as he went to pet the kitten's head but in a split second he withdrew his hand. A familiar arrow had shot right through the calico, making Glenn gasp and fall backwards, "What the Hell?"

"Don't be so damn friendly with these critters, chink, they're food, every last one of them." Daryl walked right up to the skewered calico, pulling the arrow out from its midsection and throwing the carcass over his shoulder with the rest, "Now get your ass up, it's getting late, we gotta head back to camp."

"You almost shot my hand off! You scared me!" Knowing the redneck was not about to help him off the ground, Glenn stood up on his own while using a tree for support. His ass was covered in mud and leaves now, the sour look on face showed that he was not amused, "The least you could do is apologize."

The returning glare from Daryl definitely was not an apologetic one. With a grunt, the hunter walked off back towards, not even waiting for Glenn to follow him, "If you don' wanna get yourself ate, I suggest you start walking, rice queen."

"Rice queen? Hmph..." Glenn followed suit behind Daryl, still not very happy, "You've got some nerve treating me so badly. Don't you know us 'China men" know karate? I could totally kick your ass for almost shooting through my hand!" Of course he was being sarcastic, he thought that resorting to pity racial stereotypes would be enough to set the redneck hunter straight.

Glenn was not sure if it was his comment or something else that made Daryl stop but a sudden lump in his throat told him that he might be getting an arrow right through his head in a second.

The Asian's heart skipped a beat when Daryl swiftly turned around, aiming his crossbow right at Glenn's head, "Glenn, duck!" That message certainly got across as Glenn dove to the ground, covering his head with his hands. He heard the shot of the arrow and a thump behind him. When he turned around, there was a walker laying dead on the ground, that same arrow he had heard a split second before right through it's eye socket.

Daryl stomped over and retrieved the arrow with one hand, the other grabbing Glenn by his collar and pulling him up. That same hand pushed Glenn face first against a tree, causing the Asian to panic, "Daryl, please don't kill me! Please don't!"

However, an arrow was not driven right through his skull, instead Glenn felt a hand against his ass, brushing the dirt and grime off his pants. His face was obviously bright red, he was not used to anyone putting their hands down there, much less the racist hillbilly stereotype. Finally the hand withdrew itself but before Glenn knew it there was a hot breath behind his ear, "Consider that to be my apology, rice queen."


End file.
